


am i playing it safe?

by elysekovic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, FakeHaus, Gang Violence, Secret Relationship, maybe not secret but just a quiet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysekovic/pseuds/elysekovic
Summary: "What time is it?""Just past seven."





	

**Author's Note:**

> **title** am i playing it safe?  
>  **characters** adam kovic, elyse willems/sandercock, james willems, bruce greene, lawrence sonntag  
>  **relationships** adam kovic/elyse sandercock  
>  **universe** grand theft auto (los santos)  
>  **author's notes** this au is disconnected from the other au i had written, although i'm looking to expand on that universe at another time! for now, here's a lil hidden/secret relationship between adam and elyse.

"Do you want to tell us why you're here?"

Somewhere behind his back, a gun cocks. Adam feels like this situation isn't going to end well for him. "You know why I'm here, why should I have to tell you? Not only can your dumbass crew not pull off a successful kidnapping, you idiots can't even communicate properly?" Whenever the butt of the pistol hits him in the back of the head, he doesn't black out -- because, of course, this incompetent crew can't even do a pistol-whip right -- but he does go face-first into the concrete beneath his chair. 

"You want to give us an actual fucking answer, Kovic, or are we going to have to beat it out of you?" A disgruntled man above him speaks, and Adam doesn't give him the benefit of the doubt by replying. He lies still on the concrete, trying hard to _not_ focus on the way the back of his head throbs. They wait in an uncomfortable silence for a few long, lingering moments before the men above him let out similar sighs before he hears one of them murmur, _'Oh, fuck it. Leave him here, we'll come back for him.'_

He waits until the last of them leave, and he's left alone in the silence with his own thoughts. 

His first thought: _How the fuck did I get here?_

His second: _How the fuck do I get out?_  

Pulling himself onto his knees, Adam glances around the almost-bare concrete -- basement? He's seen _much_ better basements than this. He can see the exit, but he assumes that it goes upstairs to the homebase for the crew's operation, and he would much rather not be put back into the middle of the shitstorm that this crew had put him in thus far. There's a window on the far right wall and although it's quite high on the wall, Adam knows it's the best option. It takes everything in him to muster up the energy to get himself across the basement, get the window open, and get himself out of it. He manages, though, pulling himself out of the confines of the shithole crew's base of operations. The life of a criminal isn't beautiful, but time and time again, it goes to show that he can get the job done with what he's provided. 

Adam quietly thanks god that the crew that had kidnapped him wasn't in the middle of fucking nowhere like some others had been, and he only has to limp half a mile down the road until he reaches a payphone. His vision blurs as he dials a number -- the first one that comes to his head -- and when she picks up the phone, he can barely get a word out before she's asking where he's at. Choking out the name of the cross-street, Adam mumbles for her to hurry before he hands up the phone and promptly passes out on the curb. 

+

"Adam, are you awake?" 

Adam hums quietly beneath his breath, rolling over onto his back and kicking off the comforter. "Hey, hey, hey, none of that." Elyse says, quickly and quietly, moving across the bedroom before she pulls the sheets back on top of him. "Stay here." 

"Too hot." Adam mumbles, kicking the sheets back off before he rubs at one of his eyes, hand moving across his forehead and into his hair. "What time is it?"

"Just past seven." Adam glances towards the window before he looks back toward Elyse. Although the sun was almost done setting, there were still streaks of light flooding through the window and across her face. She looked beautiful. "You look beautiful." 

Elyse smiled gently, leaning forward to push Adam's hair back out of his face. His hair was getting long, but Elyse had said time and time again that she liked it, so he wasn't going to cut it all off. Not just yet. "You got hit pretty hard. We checked it out while you were passed out." She took a seat on the bed beside Adam when he made room on the bed beside him. "I found you passed out on the curb. You're lucky I'm super strong, or I wouldn't have been able to lift you up and get your heavy ass into the car." Adam laughed as Elyse flexed her bicep and pretended to kiss her muscles. 

"My beautiful knight in shining armor. Where would I be without you, Elyse Sandercock?" Adam leaned up toward Elyse, a hand moving to her lower back to pull her closer to him. They met in the middle, foreheads pressing together momentarily before their lips met gently. Elyse sighed gently against Adam's lips as they broke apart after a moment, going to chase after his lips for another tiny peck before she sat back. 

"You feelin' better?" Elyse asked, and Adam nodded, giving her a gentle smile before Elyse leaned in to press another kiss against the corner of his mouth. "We should go upstairs. The guys were pretty worried about you when they found out that shithead crew took you. They went straight from their _shopping spree_ to kick some of their asses. I heard Bruce almost took a guy's head off." 

"Sounds like 'em." Adam murmured, "Did they help you get me in here?" Adam asked with concern, watching Elyse closely. He hoped so -- although Elyse was strong, she wasn't ' _carry her muscular boyfriend from the parking garage to the elevator, then inside the penthouse and down a flight of stairs to their backup bedrooms whenever they couldn't get themselves home_ ' strong. At least, he doesn't think so. Maybe he's underestimating her. Severely. 

"Peake did. He was the only one here when I got here." Elyse said, and Adam sighed with relief, leaning in and pressing a kiss against the side of her neck. 

"Good."

Elyse laughed quietly, and Adam smiled. He swore that her laugh was the most angelic sound in the entire world. Elyse stood up, hands reaching out towards Adam before she gestured her head towards the staircase outside of his bedroom door. "C'mon, I think they ordered pizza. I told them to get some wings, too, so if we're not too late, you can get a hold of those before James or Bruce do." 

Adam laughed, crawling out from beneath the sheets and taking Elyse's hand. "Sounds good to me, baby." Elyse blushed at the petname, dragging Adam towards the staircase. She dropped his hand as they reached the first step, humming quietly as he tapped her hip. They knew better than to come out with their relationship in front of the crew, especially because of situations like this -- one of them going missing suddenly, and the other having to deal with the repercussions of it. The guys cheered as the two ascended the stairs; Lawrence cried out happily and Bruce called out that he'd saved some wings for his dear friend. 

Elyse smiled over towards Adam, taking a seat next to Lawrence on the couch as she reached out for a slice of pizza. 

"Alright," Adam smiled back towards her before gesturing his head towards the television. "What are we playing?" 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://elysekovic.tumblr.com)!


End file.
